Kai
Kai Oboro (海朧 lit. Hazy Sea) was originally the Sage of Hearts, now a member of Kinenbuke and calls Riku no Hatsu his home. Background Not much is known of Kai's past as he rarely ever talks about it. Appearance He has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair. He also has brown eyes, and wears dark clothing. Most people however only ever see his cloak that he wears unless he's with friends. While he was the Sage of Hearts he carried his Zanpakutos, Ashiki and Meguriau Futari (or as some call it Two Across), but once he gave up his title he gained a new blade called Shikatsu and then lost that one and gained Shion. Personality and Traits Kai is shown to usually be somewhat quiet and thoughtful, but also carefree for the most part. When he is with close friends, he can also be happy, cheerful, and kind. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and is quite tempermental (though he can control himself when he wants to). He is also the kind of person who would die for a friend. He is shown to also have be quite agressive and has a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to recklessness, though he won't recklessly charge into anything that will most likely put a friend in harms way. Powers and Abilities Wolf Transformation: After losing physical form while fighting Sanagi and then reappearing, Kai has exhibited the power to transform at will into a wolf, which resembles the wolf that Sakura Hazumi can become. Using an ability he once used with his blade, he turns his clothing when he's transformed into energy particles, and makes them reappear when he transforms back. As a wolf, Kai can still channel spiritual power and move with incredible speeds, though he is physically limited by the form. Genius, Wisdom, and Perception: Kai is shown to be incredibly perceptive, outsmarting most foes he meets, and knowing a lot more than he normally let's on. He is also shown to be quite wise, helping people with advice that helps them get over loss or decide things with more perception than before. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, Kai has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He is a great battle strategist. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to one of the Gotei 13's captain's attacks during their raid of the Kinenbuke controlled Las Noches. Masterful Swordsmanship: Kai seems to have an aggressive style: a brutal, fast, and effective style that is so fast and relentless it's easy to confuse an opponent. Hand to Hand Combat: Kai has been shown to be quite proficient at hand to hand combat, using a style that focuses on speed and agility. Ice Manipulation: Once Kai reappeared in physical form after being lost during the fight against Sanagi, he gained the ability to manipulate and generate ice at will. Kido: Though he normally doesn't use Kido, he is in fact quite skilled at it, and can easily perform most Kidos. Shinkūmyō Powers When Kai became energy after the Sanagi incident, he remained in this state for a few months, and during this time, a Shinkūmyō was created in his soul. This being consumed his inner hollow, which rid him of his hollows presence entirely. This happened halfway through his time as energy, and as such, he had to fight it's influence for months. Eventually, he conquered his Shinkūmyō, who decided to lend it's power to Kai permanently after Kai utterly dominated him. It then merged perfectly with Hyougen, and Kai's soul. These events caused Kai to actually become a Shinkūmyō, though he is able to retain many of his Shinigami, and a few Vizard powers. Zanpakutō Shoutai (正体 lit. One's True Colors): As a Shinkūmyō, Kai's Zanpakuto has two seperate forms of equal power. One form is known as Hyougen, and the other is known as Sokoiji. Each blade has different powers, and are both used frequently by Kai. It takes the appearance of a regular katana with a black and light blue hilt when sealed. Hyougen For the manifested spirit of Hyougen, please visit Hyougen (spirit). Hyougen (氷原 lit. Ice Field) is Shoutai's first form. The spirit of Hyougen is that of an icy blue, wolf. Like some Shinigami and Vizard, Kai has had a close connection to his blade since first awakening his powers. Hyougen constantly appears in his dreams, and sometimes while he is awake in an icy landscape and talk to him. Hyougen's release command is, "Engulf the Sky." Hyougen gains a chain that hangs from the end of the hilt, which has links that are ice crystals, floating together using reiatsu. This chain can be lengthened and controled at will. By drawing in water from the atmosphere, Hyougen's blade can become a variety of forms by freezing over itself. This also applies for the chain, but not the hilt. : Special Ability: :* Hisame (氷雨 lit. Hail):. When used, storm clouds appear in the area, and in a crackle of ice energy, a burst falls and strikes an area, freezing all things in the area that are caught in the blast. The radius of the blast and how much an enemy is frozen is dependent on how much energy is used in the attack. :* Juudan (縦断 lit. Flying Through): Hyougen can cause the water vapor in the atmosphere to compress in an area, which creates great water pressure which can crush anything that does not dodges it fast enough if enough energy is used, or the compressed water can then be turned to ice, effectively imprisonning the person, and as the water was pressing down on them, movement is not possible. :* Ice Shield: The chain of Hyougen can expand to create a shield to protect himself from attacks. This shield is quite durable, and can protect him from attacks of a power level of an Espada level cero and under. :* Shishou (刺傷 Stab): When used, Hyougen covers it's blade in ice, or ai if need be, and shoots out spikes in all directions Kai wishes. These spikes of ice are incrediblly sharp and will impale most beings that are hit by it several times. Th range of the spikes is dependent on the amount of energy Kai uses, but normally it is around 5-10 meters. Sokoiji For the manifested spirit of Sokoiji, please visit Sokoiji (spirit). Sokoiji (底意地 lit. Inner Feelings) is Shoutai's second form. The spirit of Sokoiji isn't an animal, or a person, but simply an aurora in the night sky of Kai's inner world. As Sokoiji and Hyougen are actually the same being with a different form, Kai can communicate with Sokoiji from within his inner world. Sokoiji's release command is, "Show them the truth." Sokoiji turns to dust, and within a few seconds, souls are sucked towards Kai's hands, creating a katana made of soul energy. No harm comes to the souls, and once the blade is finished the souls are released. The blade, being made of soul energy, is incredibly powerful. Sokoiji has a hilt of pitch black, though part of it is silver, and has a black guard which is an shaped like an oval, with two holes in it, one at the front, near the edge of the blade, and one near the back of the blade. : Special Ability: :* Yorishiro (依代 lit. Object to which a spirit is drawn): Using this abilty, Sokoiji can suck in the souls around it and use them as energy, once the energy needed is used, the souls are sent on their way, and no ill effect is inflicted on the souls because of it, and Kai is strengthened along with it. :* Shinkara (心から lit. From the bottom of one's heart): This ability causes Sokoiji's blade to resonate with a person's soul, which can give Kai the power to understand the mood of someone without any lies. While this technique can also be used while sealed, it is at it's most powerful when Sokoiji has been released, as this can give allow Kai to see even deeper, such as what power a person feels like using, ect. :* Senshinichii (専心一意 lit. With one's heart and soul): This ability has never been used by Kai entirely, though it has been shown to be an incrediblly powerful healing technique. Leaving his body through Sokoiji's blade, Kai touches his innermost soul with a wounded one's. After withdrawing, the person is healed, but as Kai has to use his soul to empower the healing, it can leave him unconcious is too much healing is attempted. Danketsu Tsunagari For the manifested spirit of Shion, please visit Shion (spirit). Shion (紫苑 lit. I'll never forget you; remembrance) is the Danketsu Tsunagari of Kai's Zanpakuto. Normally, it's name is how he refers to his Zanpakuto. Shion's spirit takes the form of stars in the night sky, which form a constellation of a wolf, that can cast an icy aura of a wolf when it must appear before Oboro in a more physical form. Shion's release command is, "Remember." When released, large amounts of spirit energy is drawn in from the environment, which can form into additionals weaponry, or accessories for Shion. The blade itself remains a katana, the main change being Kai's attire. Kai gains a black cloak, and gauntlets of ice he can form at will for defensive purposes, but can cause to disappear at any time to allow more mobility. : Special Ability: Shion retains all the abilities of Hyougen and Sokoiji, along with these two other abilities. :* Omoide (思い出 lit. Memories): When used, Shion becomes a mental weapon, attacks become mental strikes, that when they connect, will attack the barriers of an opponent's mind, until they shatter. When a strike touches the opponent's mind, Kai can sift through thoughts, and even with enough effort, gain control of his opponents body. How hard it is to break into one's mind is determined by their mental strength, and how much energy Oboro uses during mental attacks. :* Hishoto (氷ショット lit. Ice Shot): This attack allows Shion to shoot blasts of ice energy out of it's blade, increasing the range of slashes, stabs, and can even make a block offensive. Arikata (在り方 lit. The Way Things Ought to Be): Kai's Danketsu Tsunagari has a second form, released by the command, "Change Paths." While in this form, Kai's blade becomes ethreal, but can become solid at a moments notice. This is the only physical changed seen. : Special Ability: Arikata has the power, described by Kai as, "The ability to reject reality and substitute my own." This gives Kai practically control over time, space, the elements, ect. The blade's ethreal form can become a solid blade, or a beam of fire, ice, lightning, earth, ect. One weakness involves the large amount of energy needed to manipulate the fabric of reality, and the fact that it is even more strenuous when manipulating different aspects of the universe simutaneously. See Also * Kinenbuke * Riku no Hatsu * Bleach Aien Kien